A Kind Stranger
by sasukage
Summary: After an argument with Roxas, Sora just wants to be left alone to cry. What happens when a mysterious stranger comes along to comfort him? Sori Oneshot.


**A Kind Stranger**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny, you no suey! ;) Capeesh?**

**Hello to everyone reading this! This is my official first story EVER! not only to be submitted but pretty much to be written ;o) – I mean I've written a few short stories before but nothing I've put a lot of effort into.**

**Please be honest with me and tell me if you think its good or absolutely soul-destroyingly bad and I will try to improve how I write as creative writing is something that has always interested me :)**

**I am planning to write some longer stories but for now I am just going to write a few one-shots to get used to writing lots of information! - if you have any questions about me or the story then please feel free to ask and I will happily answer. I'm going to create a bio at some point but for tonight im off to sleep before work in the morning. :)**

**Thanks and enjoy reading.**

**Edit: I've made changes to some of the spelling/ grammar mistakes I had and I've also changed a few little bits and bobs that didn't make sense to me :P – hope you new readers enjoy this and please R&R :)**

"This is my favourite song!" Sora heard someone slur over the loud music that was being played out of the large, black speaker in the centre of the room. He was currently stuck at a house party he didn't even want to be at after being dragged there by his twin brother, Roxas. He didn't even know who's party it was, you see, Roxas had a bit of a habit of making Sora go to places that he severely disliked or that made him feel uncomfortable. It was all part of being the older twin. Roxas said jump, Sora said how high. And don't give me wrong, they both loved each other and would do anything for each other, but Sora was always the twin who got bossed about and told what to do because he was the younger one, even if only by a few minutes.

"Yeah this party is totally awesome!" came another shout from the crowd, this time from said brother Roxas who was currently drunkenly dancing with his boyfriend Axel. Sora liked Axel. He used to think that he was a bit of a jerk when he first met him but after almost a solid month of being pestered and pleaded with to convince Roxas to go on a date with him, he started to see the kinder side of Axel. It was definitely a rare thing to see from the redhead but that was kind of what made Sora appreciate having him around. Axel could be very annoying and testing but he was extremely loyal to his friends and especially Roxas, whom he cared about more than anyone else.

'What am I doing here?' Sora thought with a sigh. ' I could be at home, watching a movie all snuggled up in my bed but instead, I'm here, at a party full of drunken idiots, sober and trying not to be groped every five seconds!'

He looked down at his half drunken beverage with another sigh and took a sip.

"Sora what's wrong?" came a shout from Roxas.

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." he shouted back.

"Come on Sora, I'm your brother! I can tell when some things up." he replied again.

Sora looked up from his cup at his brother who had now stopped dancing to walk over to where he had been sitting for the past thirty minutes. "Roxas I said I'm fine, you just enjoy yourself and don't worry about me, okay?"

"Sora, why are you just sitting over here by yourself? I always bring you to parties like this and after about ten minutes you just look bored and don't even try to have a good time." He said with a slight tone of concern in his voice.

"Look Roxas, I've told you before this isn't my scene. Everyone's drunk and acting all crazy! I'd much rather be at home doing something I enjoy instead of being dragged around to parties like this." Sora sounded a little annoyed now as when he was finishing his sentence, a drunken bystander had stumbled into Roxas and made him stand on one of his toes.

"Hey would you watch what you're doing!" Roxas shouted behind him to a fellow teenager who had clearly drank too much. He heard a slurred apology before turning back to his brother. "Look, I know you don't always enjoy this kind of thing but I thought you could use this opportunity to come out of your shell and socialise. I know you talk to a few people at the library but you should really try to make some more friends other than Demyx and Zexion."

"What's wrong with Demyx and Zexion? They're my friends! And that's none of your business anyway. You can't force me to try and make new friends all the time by dragging me around all over the place." Sora had began to shout a little louder than necessary by now. He wasn't the type to start arguing in public like this but he was genuinely upset with what Roxas had just said to him.

"You know that's not what I meant. I'm just saying me and Axel are worried about you, we don't want you to become a recluse or something." Roxas had started to raise his voice a little too much now as well. They had started to draw in a little crowd of drunken onlookers from the party and this just proceeded to make Sora even more angry.

"You know what Roxas. Why don't you let me worry about my life and you can just worry about your own instead! What I choose to do and what not to do is none of your business so just BUTT OUT!". After shouting those final two words at Roxas, Sora ran away from where he was seated towards the stairs that were only a few feet away. He proceeded to run up them and found the bathroom so he could lock himself away from the rest of the party. Tears were running gently down his cheeks and a pained look was written across his face. Already he felt bad for shouting at Roxas in front of all those people, but maybe he was more upset about the fact that some of what Roxas had been saying was kind of true. He spent way to much time in his room or in the library and didn't really make much of an effort to make friends with new people.

He just sat there for a few minutes, crying and wiping away at some of the tear droplets that had formed on the bottom of his chin. He barely noticed when the door swung open and a silver haired boy stood in front of it with an annoyed expression on his face. When he spotted Sora sitting in the corner, he walked over to him, closing the bathroom door behind him. He gently crouched down as Sora looked at him worriedly, not knowing who he was. "Hey... are you okay? You look a little upset about something." The mysterious boy asked with a calm tone resonating from lips.

Sora slightly cursed himself in his mind, he thought he had locked the door but he must've forgot what with being upset and all. "I-I'm o-okay really." He sniffled as the silver haired boy just gazed calmly into his eyes.

"My name is Riku Harada, I saw what happened a few minutes ago downstairs. You looked pretty upset when you ran up here."

"You s-saw that?" Sora questioned sadly. "I feel really bad that I spoke to my brother like that but w-we just started to argue and I g-guess I lost my temper a little,". Sora looked up with his eyes still puffy from crying at the boy with long, silver hair. He had a great physique and was just staring straight into Sora's eyes which strangely made him feel kind of calmer than what he did a minute ago. "I-I'm Sora by the way... Sora Strife." He was still sniffling and still had a saddened look on his face but he was no longer crying.

"Well... ," the silverette smiled as brightly as he could and stretched out his arm. "It's nice to meet you Sora."

Sora stared at the outstretched arm for a moment, then looked up to the smiling face that was only a short distance away from his own. He reached out his own hand and took Riku into his, shaking it for a moment before resting it back on his legs as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable on the tiled bathroom floor.

"Uhm... Riku?" Sora asked shyly whilst trying to stretch his lips into a quivering smile in order to return the one he just received from Riku.

"Yeah Sora?" He replied still smiling to the boy he was trying to comfort.

"Well... it's just... how comes you came in here after me? You don't even know me." Sora's cheeks reddened a little after he asked Riku this.

"Oh... well... uhhh... you see, I saw you looking all upset so I thought I would come and try to cheer you up!" Riku's own cheeks had now also turned a slight shade of red but he was still smiling towards the bruntette.

"Oh..." Sora said. "Well thanks, that means a lot especially since you don't even know me." Sora couldn't help but smile a little after saying this.

Riku then moved into a sitting position so he was sat down directly in front of Sora. He thought about what he could do to try to cheer the other boy up. He decided that he would try to distract him from the argument he just had with his brother, so he began to ask him some questions about what he was studying at the college he was attending. They kept on talking about other general things. What they liked, what they disliked, Riku even asked Sora about his family and Sora's smile gradually became bigger and bigger until the events from earlier in the evening had completely floated out of his mind. It turned out they were both studying at Radiant Gardens College, Sora was studying to become a book keeper whilst Riku was an aspiring English teacher. A perfect match.

After what felt like hours of them just talking and laughing together about everything and nothing, Sora took out his phone to check the time and noticed he had received a message. He clicked it open and scanned it in his head.

'Hey Sora, I'm really sorry about before, can we meet and talk about it? I couldn't see you after you ran out and figured you went home so me and Axel just took off! - I'll call you in the morning, Love you, Rox xxx'

Sora yawned as he looked up from his phone at Riku. "Well, I think I'm going to go home now, would you believe its almost 3am!"

"Wow really? We've been talking for hours! I'll walk you back to your dorm anyway since you're only a few blocks away from my building." Riku smiled.

"Yeah that would be great." Sora smiled back, he followed Riku down the stairs and through the pile of sleeping bodies that were scattered across the floor until they reached the front door. They then began to walk together side by side towards the area where they were both living on the Radiant Gardens campus. They eventually reached Sora's Dorm and Riku turned to him to say goodnight.

Sora looked towards Riku and started smiling again.

"What's up Sora?" Riku said.

"Well, its just... I wanted to say thanks for tonight." A feint blush had appeared once again on Sora's cheeks as he shyly looked towards the silver haired male.

"Thanks?" Riku asked questioningly.

"Yeah, thanks. Even though you didn't know anything about me you found me and cheered me up. It's not often somebody would do that for me." Sora replied with an even bigger smile on his lips than before.

"Well... You seemed like a really nice guy that needed a friend." He stated simply "But..."

"Yeah?" Sora said cautiously.

"Well... I guess... I also think your kind of... cute." Riku's face was now definitely turning a deep shade of red as he looked straight into Sora's eye's.

Sora just looked shocked at this. How could someone like Riku, athletic, kind and friendly think of him like that!? Sora always thought himself to look a little... plain. "I...eh...huh?" Were the only words Sora could let out.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to assume anything... I just wanted you to know what I thought of you..." Riku now felt a little awkward and embarrassed. He shuffled his feet a little and turned with a small wave to Sora to head back to his dorm.

"W-Wait Riku." Sora called out. "I... Ithinkyou'recutetoo." He awkwardly blurted out.

Riku turned towards Sora for a moment. His face lit up with a smile broad, genuine smile. He started to walk towards the shorter brunette and leaned down till their faces were almost touching. Both boys were now flushing furiously but that didn't stop Riku from planting a small, yet perfect kiss onto Sora's rosy lips.

"Y'know I'm not really feeling too tired right now." Riku explained to Sora who was still a deep shade of red with a confused look pasted on his face. "Would you maybe like to lie on the grass and watch the stars with me for a little while?" He questioned.

Sora shook himself out of his stupor and looked into Riku's Pale, blue eyes. "I... I'd really love to Riku." He said with a little smile. He walked over to where Riku was standing and they both lay down together, side by side under the stars. Sora mentally made a note to thank Roxas for dragging him out to the party that night. He had a strong feeling that he'd made more than just a new friend. A soul mate.

Riku looked over towards Sora. He felt the same.


End file.
